Blood Runes
Blood Runes is the Controversial Deadly Alliance team and Space Allied Alliance. The group of elite but expendable killers using with cold-blooded weapons and mystical runic powers to exterminate their enemies, the Trals (Tan Vrils) and those who standing in their path of destruction. Origins During the war and racial tension between the Vrils and the Trals (Tan Vrils) on the Vrillon Galaxy, the Thule Emperor known as The Kaiser is looking for the solution to defeat his imperial nemesis by creating the elite group of killers and dangerous soldiers from the battlefield. The Kaiser chose Colonel Wolfenstag, the head of the secret military and the Thulen Ministry of Defense, to create a perfect elite force for the army. And indeed they found one, a perfect leader. Sigel "Sig" Aryanstein, who was educated and enlisted to his services in the Thulen Imperial Army then survived the battle against the Trals, was selected by the secret military group and trained him to be a leader of the elite group. After weeks of from easy to hardish training, Sigel met his co-leader of the team, Falina "Fa" Feirinza, and their own team, the Alpha Males and the Alpha Females. All of them were perfect selected but few of them are mishap and drafted. Despite of this controversial decision, the team was sent into the battlefield in where their mission was to eradicate Tral occupying forces in southeastern territory. As they're on the battlefield, the Alpha Males and Females split up as their advantage to battle against the Trals by moving from dug-in to dug-in until they've reached the major city where they've occupied. But during the battle, their Aura had suddenly awakened and used the tremendous power of the Runes as they've eradicated the entire occupying force in the city. With that power is unleashed, Colonel Wolfenstag was stunningly surprised and utmost impressed by that power (while in secret, he knew that power was too great to control it and he knew that power can only be used by the chosen ones.) As they returned to their base, they were tattooed for their runic powers based on the rune stones. After they pushed the Trals out from their home sector, they were sent to Planet Tangal IV as they're going to eliminate all Tral forces, including Tangalese Republican Guards and their elite warriors, in the planet without mercy or regret in order to end the war. But after four days of fighting though their mission was a success, the Vrils and the Vril Nations declared a ceasefire while they declared as victors despite the Tangalese Republican Guards have not yet been destroyed. Years later, the Blood Runes is still exist as of today as they were sent to their secret missions only on Planet Tangal to keep them weakened as a threat. Team Members Alpha Males Sigel "Sig" Aryanstein (XI) - The young but troubled soldier turned into tremendous mystic subject who has the psychic energy power with the rune of Sig. Born and raised in Aströberg, Sigel Aryanstein was educated at the higher school and enlisted into the Thulen Imperial Army for his service in the name of the Kaiser. When he survived with consciousness after the battle against the Trals, he was selected by Colonel Wolfenstag to become a leader of the secretive paranormal unit of runic users but mishaps, ruthless killers, and expendables against the Trals (the Tan Vril). Tyron "Tyr" Tezyon (XII) - A strong and an expendable war fighter who was recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag for his excellent combat skills. Tyron Tezyon is a proud citizen who followed the ideology of Astro-Fascist Imperialism and enlisted into the Thulen Imperial Army to fight the Trals that have invaded one of their colonial planets. After the planet had been liberated and taken over, he was selected into the secret paranormal unit to fight the Trals and secret mission. His power rune is Tyr and has a psychic power of Pyrokinesis to burn everything and everyone who gets in his way. Ritter Reidhstag (V) - The survivalist who hunts the Tral Troopers. Ritter Reidhstag was a pilot of Thulen Imperial Air Force when his Star-Fighter Jet was shot down into the barren wasteland and survived from being captured or killed by the Tral hunting pack. After he was rescued by his fellow Vril soldiers, he was selected by Colonel Wolfenstag to become a member of the secret paranormal unit. His power rune is Rit/Reidh. Lögarth Lafburg (XIV) - The muscled Vril soldier who was discharged from the sporting complex for the use of doping. After he was kicked out, Lögarth rampantly killed his opponents from the Tangal and then he was subdue by the Imperial Vril Guards and was recruited. His power rune is Laf/Logr and he's the Eiser-Vril due to his immense strength and invulnerability. Nöt "Nutz" Nauthenhoff (VIII) - The homeless Vril who was turned out to be the crazed serial killer and pervert on females' skirt. He likes to kill Tral females with his personal knife in the shape of Not/Nauth as well his power rune. Nöt Nauthenhoff was an unstable mental patient from the asylum after he murdered his wife and unborn child. Losing his mental control and health after receiving treatments, he escaped from his cell and went into hiding in the dark alleys in Aströberg where he became a serial killer and a pervert known to the Thule Sector until he was captured by the Thulen Imperial Guards and chose to become a member of the secretive paranormal unit for the army. His psychic power is the Shadow Form, allowing him to ambush the enemy and peeking on their positions as well looking at their undies. Ignus "Yr" Tötenstein (XVI) - A lone soldier who was military discharged for his action of disobeying direct order from his commanding officer when he goes out to kill the Trals without any knowledges and intelligence. Then he's now a mercenary for money as a sniper who killed dozens and dozens Trals until he was recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag as a member of the secretive paranormal unit and reinstated as a solder. Armed with his trustworthy Vril Sniper Rifle with the power rune of Yr, the symbol of death, he's a skilled and deadliest Sniper of the team and the whole Thule Sector. Bruno "Bar" Bjarkan (XIII) - The hulking Vril who was discharged for his recent action of damaging the property from the military and hitting his officer. After he was kicked from the army, Bruno Bjarkan have decided to become the bodybuilder and promote the pride of Thule Sector while he vowed to crush his enemies from Tangal Sector until he was recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag who have heard his impressive provocative words. As he made promise for the folk of his home planet, he crushed his enemies with his massive strength and bloody bare hands which he did. His power rune is Bar and he's considered as the Über-Vril due to his incredible strength and the hulking muscle. Gibur "Gyfu" Grübbenhoff (XVIII) - The obeisant Vril who was kicked out from cuisine restaurant for stealing the secret recipe and bad cooking. Despite of bad cooking, he cooked very well with some good recipes from his own. Tired of living in poverty, he tried to join the Thulen Imperial Army but due to his physical body, he was rejected. Until that day, he was recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag and was tested to become the member of the secretive paranormal unit which he finally passed his insane test. His power rune is Gibur/Gyfu (hence his first name and nickname) and has the psychic power of food and medical manipulation. Herr Hagal Hinderburg (VII) - The elderly veteran Vril is the Master Of Arcane Runes with mysticism from their ancestors. Herr Hagal Hinderburg was a solder for the Thulen Imperial Army since the First Vril War and became the senior officer of the Thulen Ministry of Defense. But his arcane power stayed with him after the terrible war and was summoned by the Kaiser himself and ordered to form the secretive paranormal unit to carry out the secret missions under their eyes but with one condition: he chose Colonel Wolfenstag, Kaiser's high-ranking officer, to lead the initiative while he supervise the recruits at the time if Colonel Wolfenstag will do have his own way.His power rune is Hagal and has the mystic powers of his ancestors. Omega Females Falina "Fe" Feirinza (I) - The female recruit who volunteered the army has become the soldier of the Kaiser's mystic paranormal unit. Falina Feirinza was once a student from the academy with her highest scores from each class she participated and later joined the Thulen Imperial Army as a volunteer. Then, she was selected by Colonel Wolfenstag to become the member of the secretive paranormal unit though she doesn't know about the runic powers and such until now and became the leader of the Omega Females She carries her power rune of Fa/Fe and her psychic ability is telepathic power. Karina "Ka" Kristalberg (VI) - The sexy and exotic Vril assassin who subdue and distract her foes by her charming looks then kills them with her dagger. Karina Kristalberg was a spy from the Thulen Secret Service and carried out her covert-missions across the Vrillon Galaxy, mostly in Tangal Sector. After her last mission was complete, she was selected and transferred to The Kaiser's secret paranormal unit. Her power rune is Ka and has the psychic power of mind manipulation and mind control. Ottilie Osetiaburg (IV) - The female survivalist Vril who sets traps on her enemy's patrollers and stealthy kills them with her sharpen strings. Ottilie Osetiaburg was a member the Thulen Special Forces unit sent into a hostile planet on Tangal Sector. After she survived the crash, she was alone but she carried her mission all by herself singlehandedly and later picked up by a rescue unit. After the mission was accomplished, Ottilie was selected and recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag as a member of the secretive paranormal unit which it's her new unit following the death of her comrades. Her power rune is Os. Uriel "Ur" Ursula (II) - The muscled and intellect beautiful Vril who is now turned into vile beast after her medals were stripped away by the officials. After she beaten the officials for the apology, she was recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag due to her furious but beautiful brutality to beat them into a bloody pulp. After she was recruited, Uriel Ursula has became a member of the secretive paranormal unit as the Eiser-Vril. Her power rune is Ur. Ilsa "Isabella" Isiladorf (IX) - The young charismatic and athletic dancer who once danced ballet now the exotic dancer at the nightclub. But how come? Lisa Isiladorf was beaten down by another competitor during the athletic games and lost it, dishonored her late niece's name. However, she found her earnings by dancing at the exclusive nightclub legalized by the government although her parents were against it until she was selected by Colonel Wolfenstag when he was visiting for one night only and was offered to join this secret party until she discovered that it was the secret paranormal unit for the Thulen Imperial Military. After she was recruited and trained, Ilsa wields her deadly dancing whip that it can strike hard on her enemies' skins. Her power rune is Is. Madrina Lebenstein (XV) - The female Vril soldier who was enlisted by the Vril Army as their unit's medic. Madrina Lebenstein was in the war against the Trals when her home planet was invaded at the time and supported her fellow comrades in and out of the frontline. After the colony planet is saved after repelling their invasion, she was selected by Colonel Wolfenstag to become a member of the secretive paranormal unit as both medic and soldier. Her power is Man/Madr, the symbol of life, and has the psychic power of healing and draining life forms from her enemies, mostly the Trals as life stocks. Dara "Thurs" Dornstein (III) - The hulking beauty Vril who once the bodyguard of the VIPs as she pushes around and beaten perverts, paparazzi's and stalkers. Dara Dornstein was a bodybuilder who won several medals she earned and decided to retire from bodybuilding career but she keeps her muscle up by training at her own gym and beating up those Trals at the prison where she worked as a guard. Then, she was selected by Colonel Wolfenstag and became as the member of the secretive paranormal unit as the Über-Vril. Her power rune is Thurs/Dorn. Aria Arrostag (X) - The obeisant female Vril who has talents of science from the high school but she was kicked out and expelled after she was discovered of cheating. Aria Arrostag did her best by reading books about science and chemistry and result was... a failure but refuse to give up for her talents though it was met with her lacking. Then, she was recruited by Colonel Wolfenstag and brought to undisclosed location for the secret paranormal unit, she discovered her true talent of mystic power by creating objects. Her power rune is Ar and has the psychic ability of Aura View. Dame Hilda Ehngälhoff (XVII) - The elderly veteran Vril who has the power of witchcraft with mysticism. Dame Hilda Ehngälhoff was an agent from the Thulen Paranormal Division since the First Vril War. She ended the war with her immense mystic powers of the runes, wiping out the Trals Army in a final battle. After the war, however, she puts curses on the Tangalese military forces. Her power rune is Eh. Inspirations * Based on the conspiracy theory about the UFO Nazi's, Nazi in space and the Pre-Nazi Berlin theory about the Vril, the Master Race and the living Energy Form. * Themed with the Armenan Runes and inspired from id Software's Wolfenstein (2009). * Inspired from a cancelled game called Reich. Category:Database Category:Controversial Deadly Alliance teams Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Non-Aligned Team